Falling
by awesomeness127
Summary: Misty likes Ash. Ash leaves for four years, and then comes back to Kanto with Dawn, with the intentions of showing Dawn around and eventually confess his feelings for her. Misty, still liking Ash, tries to make Ash jealous saying Gary Oak, the guy every girl liked, was her boyfriend, and through out the trip, Misty tries to win Ash over. Pokeshipping, Pearlshipping, and Egoshipping
1. Phone Call

**Hello, this is a new story that's Pokeshipping, Pearlshipping, and Egoshipping . No I do not own Pokemon. oh in the small prolog, Misty is 12 years old. :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. **

Misty gazed down at the bike beside her, as she pushed it to the port. She was going to need the new bike as soon as Brock and Ash left. She still felt appalled that Ash had gave her the bike back after so long. Now she didn't have a reason to continue her journey with Ash any longer. This had sadden her quite more then she felt comfortable. She sighed, shaking her head.

"Hey Misty! We're here!" Misty quickly shot her head up to see Ash waving his arms like a mad man by the ship. A ship to the Hoenn region. Misty forced the smile she had all day, just so Ash wouldn't get his suspicious.

"I can see that Ash! I'm not blind here!" Misty snapped, quickly crossing her arms. As the Trio came closer the ship, Misty's face kept getting more upset by the minute. She had grown so close to the two, Ash most of all. She knew it was probably just a childish crush at the age of twelve, but honestly Misty never felt so alive after being with him for two years.

"All Aboard the the S.S Jane! Next destination, Hoenn Region!" The speakers on the white ship blared, as several people were getting on to the ramp. Misty hugged Brock first, giving her farewells to him.

"Ahh don't worry Misty, we'll be fine," Brock said out loud, but then quickly got to her ear and whispered, "this is your last chance." He gave her a slight nudge, winked, then disappeared in the crowd. Misty blushed slightly, toying with an object in her front pocket. She took a deep breath and turned to face Ash.

He had opened arms and a goofy grin on his face, Misty couldn't help but have a genuine smile of her own, no matter how small it was. Misty wrapped her slender arms around his neck, cuddling at his shoulder.

"I think I'm going to miss you the most." Ash mumbled into her arm, which had tears come to Misty's eyes. She pulled back slightly, still in his arms and took out a lure from her pocket. It wasn't anything fancy, but it was something for him to remember her by. It was a mini Misty.

"It's not much, but I carved and painted by my own two hands. I want you to have it. To remember me." Misty said shyly, slipping the lure into his hands. She couldn't read his expression, as he looked at it in surprise. Of course, in the end, it was Ash who would always shock her.

He reached up and grabbed his hat, and lightly placed it on her head. Misty looked up, the boy in front of her had looked strange without his hat on. A hat he dearly looked, and fought a Mankey over for it! In other words, she was confused as she reached up to touched the helm of the hat.

"Why...?" She asked, puzzlement in her voice. Ash laughed whole heartily, placing his hand behind his head.

"Well I had to give you something since you gave me this lure!" Ash replied, his laugh slowing down to a sly grin. Misty took the hat off and examined it. She felt like it was all just one dream.

"But, Ash, you love this hat! Its a Pokemon League Hat that you had tried so hard to get!" Misty exclaimed, trying to shove the hat back into his hands. Ash rejected the hat by waving his hands back and forth with a sweat drop on the side of his face by Misty frantic expression.

"Misty calm down! Your right, I do love this hat, so I wouldn't want anyone else to have it besides you. Your someone I trust. Just keep it to remember me by. Besides, it's just a hat, I'll get me a new one when I reach Hoenn." Misty slowly took in what Ash had said. He trusted her with his beloved hat? She bit her lip, she had promised herself that she would not cry!

Suddenly the SS Jane horn blared, signalling that the ship was about to take off. Ash jumped in surprised, eyes bulging as he looked at the ship.

"I gotta go Misty!" He yelled, running after the ship before the ramp was pulled up. Misty watched as he raced up to the ship porting away, jumping to grabbed the rising ramp. She then saw Brock helping him into the ship, both of them laughing. Misty sighed her head hanging. Tears slowly left her eyes as she climbed on to her new bike, it was going to be a long ride to Cerulean City, if she wanted it to make it back before her sisters left for their world tour.

* * *

**_ FOUR YEARS LATER_**

"Go Shellder!" Misty cried out, as her opponent had called out a Pidgeotto. Misty smirked as she had commanded the Shellder to use Supersonic. The Pidgeotto had tried to dodge it, but failed.

"Pidgeotto use Gust!" Its wings flapped viciously at Shellder. "Dive into the water!" Misty quickly commanded, as she watched Shellder get hit by the Gust since the bird Pokemon was faster then Shellder. Shellder had embrace the hit, then diving into the water. The trainer had told his Pidgeotto to fly high in the air, in case for any cheap shots.

Misty thought for a moment, then snapped her fingers.

"Shellder use Clamp!" She called out, as the shell Pokemon jumped high in the air, holding on to the Pidgeotto's wing squeezing it's wing. The bird cried out of pain and fell down on one of the platforms luckily.

"Get that thing off!" The Trainer commanded Pidgeotto, but since the bird was confused it had hurt itself. Misty cheered as the Shellder squeezed the bird again. This had happened for another round until Pidgeotto had fainted. The Shellder had returned in front of Misty.

"Good job Shellder! Can you go for another round?" With a determined look, the Shellder nodded with a "Shel!" as its response.

The boy trainer who looked about two years younger then Misty, who was 16, had summon his Geodude. Misty had to hold back a snort. Who brought a rock type to a water gym? Using the same strategy as before, she ordered Shellder to use Supersonic on the foe's Geodude. The Geodude had became confused and when ordered an attack it had hurt itself like the Pidgeotto had done.

_This is to easy!_ Misty thought to herself, as she ordered Shellder to use another Clamp since it was a water type move, so it'd be effective. While holding tightly on the Geodude's arm, the Trainer ordered to Rock Throw the Shellder off. After enduring the attack, Shellder let go, going into the water. Misty noticed Geodude breathing slightly heavy.

"Shellder, finish it off with a Icicle Spear!" Multiple ice spears had hit the Geodue, pushing it off into the water. Since it being a rock type, it had started to drown. The trainer quickly called back Geodude, sending out his last Pokemon, a Rattata. Misty had rolled her eyes at the rat Pokemon, how had this trainer defeat the Pewter gym leader?

"This is my strongest Pokemon! He will defeat you!" The trainer called out to her as rolled her eyes again. This battle was starting to bore her.

"Hyper fang!" The kid shouted at the Rattata, who was faster then Misty's Shellder. Shellder had flinched from the critical damage which had Misty focusing on the battle again.

From facing off the other two Pokemon, Shellder's endurance to continue was started to waning.

"Rattata, finish off that Shellder with Thunder!" This shocked Misty as the rat started to summon the Thunder attack, hitting Shellder dead on. Shellder then fainted on the spot. Misty started to think, how could a normal type Pokemon know a electric move?! Her eyes narrowed at the boy then.

"Nice TM you have there on the Rattata, I never saw that coming." Misty spoke calmly, grabbing the next pokeball on her belt for Pokemon like these.

"Just hurry up and summon your next Pokemon!" The boy, who Misty couldn't remember his name, yelled which had confirmed that she was right about the TM.

"Good job Shellder! Go Quagsire!"

"Quag!" It cheered happily, fist pumping in the air. Rattata had used another thunder, just like Misty had wanted. It had no effect on the Quagsire, since it was immuned to electric moves. Misty smirk broaden to a smile as she started a speech.

"You see, trick shots like you think, well if I bring something that Water is weak too, then maybe I will. Well kid, that only works so much. I thought 'Huh, what can I use to counter electricity'? I had searched far for water type and found this little guy. He helps defeats idiots like you! Quagsire use Earthquake!" The ground shook, which was too much for the Rattata who fainted.

The trainer recalled his Rattata and fell onto his knees in defeat. Misty walked towards the boy in a few steps. She then held her hand out to help the boy up. The trainer took her hand, but still look shameful.

"You did good! Honestly, you kept me on my toes when you had Rattata use Thunder on me! That was very smart of you, your Rattata can become a secret weapon of yours if you keep teaching it TM's. I had fun fighting your Pokemon, you just need to train them a little more, then you can get the Cascade badge surely!" His face brighten up as he smiled at her.

"I'll be back to challenge you Misty Waterflower! My team and I will be stronger next time! Just you wait!" He then charged out of the Gym without a second thought. Misty sighed, and exited the Gym, and walked into the main hall which was connected to the back part of the Gym. Daisy sat at her front desk writing some notes down, clearly bored.

"Hey Daisy." Misty walked up to the desk, a towel wrapped around her neck that she had grabbed before leaving the Gym.

"Like, Oh my god Misty! I saw that boy running away with like a whole new excitement. Did he win?" Misty laughed at Daisy's valley girl accent.

"Daisy, dropped the accent, it's just me. And no, he didn't win, but he's determined to win next time though..." _Kinda reminds me of a certain trainer I use to know._ Misty sighed at the thought of Ash. Daisy laughed at Misty's blunt response and dropped her accent. Almost.

"Misty, you'll like never believe where Violent and Lily went!" Already knowing it was probably some where spectacular, Misty decided to amuse her.

"Where?" She asked with boredom seeping in her voice, playing with her side ponytail that had grown the past few years to her shoulders.

"Well Violent is in a Fashion Show in this new region called Unova. Lily is with her to with her boyfriend, they say it's beautiful there, but different from Kanto. If it wasn't for Violent being in the fashion shows, they would have like insulted them. But like Brad, Lily's boyfriend, had totally promised to catch new water Pokemon and send them here so you can train!" Daisy then clapped her hands together with a big grin on her face. Misty had a small grin on her own, it was nice to receive new Pokemon every now and then.

"That's great!" Misty feigned the excitement, it was practically the same story with her other sisters. Them exploring and being in fashions shows, well Violent was anyways. Then Misty left the Main Hall, which had about four doors, the exit, the entrance to the Water show, the entrance to the Gym and then the entrance to her and Daisy's house and home. Misty went inside there home, which was a hallway the it had opened up to a living room connecting to the kitchen, and a set of stairs heading up.

Misty grabbed the ice cream tube and plopped right on the couch eating out of the bucket with a spoon. Her Gym outfit contained wearing a white one piece that had blue lines on the side and a white jacket with blue out lining and white sandals. she tossed the sandals off and leaned against the couch, feeling very comfortable. A lot of things had changed in the past four years without Ash. She missed him dearly, that was for sure.

Misty remember the last time she saw him, it was about three years ago. He was at the Hoenn region for a year or so, give or take, and she needed to visit him. When she saw that he had a female companion, she was instantly jealous. She would be a little harsh to Ash for forgetting about her and moving on so quickly. But after spending some time with May, and getting to know her, she learned that May had no interest in Ash what so ever, actually she was crushing on some other guy named, Drew was it?

Misty shock her head, why was she thinking about Ash at a time like this? She hated this lonely feeling she had in her gut, it always appeared to come whenever she was thinking about Ash. She shoved another mouthful of ice cream in her mouth, grumbling. She still had his hat sitting on her self in her room. She wore it every now and then, but she liked to keep it has her own personal secret. It was so special to her, she didn't want anyone to have excess to it.

When she first took the hat home, her sister had teased her about it before they left on the trip. After they left, she was then gained up on with by three gangsters. Luckily, with her belief in her Pokemon, they had defeated the crooks, keeping the Gym safe. Once the Pokemon league had heard what Misty had done, they rewarded her as the Leader of the Gym. Misty surely felt honored, and since her sisters were relieved, they did their own thing. Daisy hung around though, which Misty was actually quite glad for, she needed somebody to keep her company in this lonely house.

Suddenly the house phone rang, making Misty jump. Usually, the phone calls would go to Daisy first and she'd would take them or dispatch them. _I guess it's for me then_. Misty grumbled as she set her snack down, pasting the stairs and grabbed the tan phone.

"Hello?" She said into the receiver, waiting for a response.

"Misty? Is that you?" The voice was scratchy, like the person had been yelling a ton.

"Um, yes, who is this?" Misty asked, her eye brow raising as she shifted her weight on her other foot.

"This is Ash. Can't you tell?" Misty froze, as she dropped the phone. Her heart started to pound through her chest as she heard the faint voice call her name on the other line. She quickly pinched her self, hoping it wasn't a dream. When it wasn't, she hurried picking the phone back up, fumbling it through her hands.

"A-ash is that really you?" Her voice broke at saying his name, she hoped he didn't notice. Her heart beat faster when she heard him laugh.

"Yes Misty, it is I! I just wanted to tell you that Brock, a friend, and I are coming back to Kanto, we'll be there in a week." One week. One week to get ready. One more week until she could see Ash and muster up to courage to tell him her feelings.

"I'll tell Delia, we'll have a get together at Pallet! This will be great Ash! Oh my have I-" The called dropped. Misty sadden instantly, as she clutched the phone in her hand.

"Missed you..." She whispered to herself as she slowly put the receiver back on the phone holder. She then drug her feet back to the ice cream. One week till she saw Ash again. Yet why did she feel so sad about that?

**How did you guys like it? Read and review!**


	2. Getting to Pallet Town

**Chapter 2 of Falling! I'd like to thank Infernapeblaze and** **Uranium235 for reviewing! I appreciate that! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon!**

Misty stared at the three outfits on her bed. There was her original outfit from where she first met Ash in, the other outfit that he saw her in at Hoenn, and then a brand new one. The new outfit was a yellow sweater that showed her shoulders and went to her elbows with a pair of blue capris. It was the spring time, almost in the season of summer time with in a few weeks. Misty shrugged her shoulders and decided to choose the last outfit.

She put her hair up in her signature side pony tail, feeling it tickle her shoulders and neck. She wore a pair of white tennis shoes, and even thought about make up. She pondered on the thought, but quickly dismissed it. Ash should like her for her, not for the things on her face. Her pure beauty.

But if she wanted to show off her beauty then she would have shown off more skin. Her first outfit would of done the job since she had it about six years, but putting it on now was to much for her. She didn't even know how she did it when she was younger! Her face started to burn at the thought of Ash seeing her in her first outfit after so long, that she had to cover her face.

Misty then quickly picked up her red bag, tattered and tore, she would never get a new one. It had been special to her, the bag that helped her through her journey, how could she just throw it away with out a second thought? A lot of trainers did, and she did not like that type of thinking. Even if Ash did it.

Pondering in thought she had barely heard Daisy call her name.

"Misty! Get your sorry butt down here!" Daisy finally called up again, which made Misty race down the stairs. Misty reached the kitchen, skidding to a stop when she saw Daisy glaring with her hands on her hip.

"You been so frantic all this week, do you even have any idea how to get to Pallet?" Misty froze at the thought. She then groaned and hit her head lightly against the gray counter island.

"Crap! I forgot all about that! It's like a 2-3 weeks walk. Man how am I going to get there on time!" Misty moaned out, rising her head up to pull on her pony tail. Daisy rolled her eyes and reached in her pocket. She had then pulled out a Pokeball.

"Lucky for you, you have a amazing sister to decided to call Brad to see if he could transfer a flying Pokemon." Daisy said holding the Pokeball out with a smile on her face. Misty leaped up and gave Daisy a tight hug, saying thank you multiple times. Misty gazed longingly at the Pokeball within her hands, excited that she was going to meet Ash after so long.

"Wait! Daisy, do I look okay?" Misty snapped her head towards her sister, her eyes widens hoping she didn't look terrible. Daisy stifled a laugh with her hands and started to make herself a bowl of cereal.

"Misty you look fine, nothing to get riled up about." Daisy told her, going to the fridge to grab the gallon of milk. Misty then slid into the bar stool and placed her elbows on the island.

"I know, I just want to look good when Ash sees me. It's been three years, I don't want to look bad in front of him." Misty then covered her face with her hands, sighing with in them.

"Misty, it's going to be alright. Remember, he likes you for you, now show me that Tomboy! The girl who didn't care how she looked!" Daisy childishly fist pumped in the air, causing both sisters to laugh. Daisy, with her bowl, sat in front of Misty still smiling. Misty grabbed her spoon and took a bite of her cereal then took off up stairs, mumbling with her mouthful that sounded like a 'Thank you' in Daisy's ears.

Misty quickly went to her room and grabbed her Poke-belt, making sure it was the six Pokeballs that she wanted.

"Mari!" Misty quickly turned around to see her Marill sitting at the door way, waving its arms.

"Aww." Misty squealed and picked up the blue mouse, smattering it with kisses. The blue Pokemon cooed at it's owner, loving the attention. Misty never used Marill as a battling Pokemon, she never had the heart to put it through such pain that her other Pokemon could endure, even after it evolved from a Azurill. With Marill in her arms, and her belt slanted on her hips she was ready to go to Pallet town.

Misty bid Daisy a farewell and through the Pokeball that she received from Daisy to see what her transportation was going to be. A Fearow squawked at her, stretching it's large wings making Misty take a step back for a moment. Misty took a deep breath, since she never flew before, and took a leap onto the big bird. With Marill in one arm and Fearow's neck in the other arms, Misty held tight.

"To Pallet town!" She said to the Pokemon. Fearow squawked again before jumping off the ground, letting the wind lift them off the ground. Misty squeaked shutting her eyes tight, not wanting to look down. Once Fearow was steadily in the air though did Misty had to courage to open her eyes.

The sight was beautiful. Clouds were just above her, close enough that she felt like she could touch them. She even tried, to realize that were out of reach. Disappointed she decided to take the sights from below, admiring from such a height.

"Whoa Marill, look at this. Look! Were above Pewter city!" She pointed below at the brown city, where it's people looked like ants from where she was.

"Maril!" Marill cheered happily as they started to pass the Viridan forest. Turns out the flight was only about forty minutes to an hours as they reached the ends of Pallet town.

"To the entrance!" Misty told the Fearow, as they started to descend. Misty held tightly against the bird again as she felt her stomach go to her throat, she felt like she wanted to scream at the speed they were going.

The bird then landed, a little to rough for Misty's taste, as they were going to fast went they hit the ground. Fearow first landed on it's feet, but with the impact had tripped right afterwards which had Misty thrown off the bird and landed on her ass. When that happened Misty couldn't help but yelp. She hopped a little before she was on a complete stop, as she felt like she had just received a carpet burn on her bum.

People left there houses to check up on her, but the one familiar face she knew was Delia.

"Oh Misty dear! Are you okay?" Delia asked as she helped the teen up. She then shooed the other towns folks away. Misty rubbed her butt as she grumbled at the Fearow for such a rough landing, but as she did so the bird looked like it didn't care. Misty grumbled more and she returned the Pokemon back to it's ball.

"Thanks Ms. K, I'll be alright." Delia smiled as she locked arms with the younger girl, steering her to the lab.

"That's good dear, the party is being set up at Professors Oak's lab. Ohh I'm just so happy that my baby is coming home!" Delia smiled as she blabbed on how Ash was doing as they walked towards the lab. Misty smiled brightly as Ms. K kept talking, she enjoyed her company. They made it on the hill, in front of the Professors lab.

Delia knocked on the door, waiting for a response. The Professor answered, and smiled at both girls.

"Ladies welcome! Good to see you after so long Misty." Misty smiled and nodded towards at Oak in greetings as she entered the house.

"Oh Samuel! I simply for the bake goods for the party! I'll be right back to check on Mr. Mime to see if they are done. I'll be back!" Delia exclaimed, as she turned on her heels to get back towards house. Oak laughed nervously as he sweat dropped. Misty raised an eye brow at the Professor but he waved her off. He then knelled in front of Misty looking at her Marill.

"It seems like your Marill is happier then before!" Oak said as he felt the blue Pokemon's shiny coat. Before Misty could answer, the two were both interrupted by someone.

"Misty! It's so good to see you here!" Misty turned to see Tracey jogging her way. Misty smiled as she opened her arms wide to give Tracey a hug.

"Tracey! Long time no see!" Misty greeted as he lifted her up in a tight hug. He then set her down smiling.

"Yeah, no kidding. Are you here to see Ash too?" Tracey asked, and Misty threw him a looked that asked if he was stupid.

"Who else would I be here for? Santa Clause?" She asked sarcastically, as Tracey blushed. He then put his hand behind his head and slightly laughed.

"I guess that was a stupid question... Hey you have a Marill now!" Tracey then quickly her Marill out of her hands, examine it like Professor Oak did.

"I remember when she was just a Azurill!" The Marill gave out a cute "Marr!" before slapping Tracey with a Water Gun. Misty giggled as Tracey was on the ground by the force of the Water Gun, with a shocked expression.

Marill then jumped back into Misty's arms rubbing against her then looked up at Misty from the ground up, and Misty noticed a blush on his face. Amused and confused, Misty decided to help him up.

"Whatcha looking at Tracey? See a pretty girl?" Misty joked, as Tracey blushed harder from Misty's teasing.

"Y-you co-could say that! Ya know what! I go some researching to do!" Tracey quickly said so, before racing off some place. Misty noticed Professor sighing as he led her to the living room. Misty then set Marill down to do some exploring on her own.

"Grandpa, Ashy boy called, he said he'll be here later with the rest of the guest!" Gary Oak had said lounging on the couch watching tv.

"Gary, you remember Misty, one of Ash's friends?" Professor Oak re-introduced the two. Gary looked behind the couch to look at her.

"Oh, the scrawny red head. Yeah I remember her." Gary then faced the tv once again. Misty's face turned red of angry.

"Scrawny!? Excuse me!? I'll have you know that my body shape is more appealing then _yours_." Misty told him, with her hands on her hips. Gary then stood up and pointed at his own body.

"Ha, I don't see good looking men crawling and begging to be all over you." Gary smirked, crossing his arms.

"Yeah because I have morals thank-you-very-much!"

"Or your just not attractive to the eyes."

"At least I don't have STDS!"

"That's a rumor!"

Misty was face to face to the prick, both growling at each other. Ohh! She was so ready to smack him in the face. He had lots of good looking men over her! Not like her sisters of course, but still. After staring off, Misty finally turned her back against him, letting out a 'Humph' with her arms crossed. Out of the corner from her eyes she saw Gary do the same. Professor Oak just had his hand in his face and sighed shaking his head also.

**So It ended with Gary and Misty fighting! I hope I didn't make any OOC. If I did, please tell me? I hope you guys like it! Next chapter is Ash, Brock, and Dawn! Review please!**


	3. The Lie

**Chapter three of Falling! I'd like to thank Uranium235, Pearlshipping, and KachiMaloney12 for Reviewing this story! Though I have to admit, I didn't know so many of you were rooting for Pearshipping! I guess you guys will have to wait and see who wins out in the end!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon!**

Misty was helping out with Tracey setting stuff up for the party. Putting white cloths on long tables, since she was setting up the food table. She let all her Pokemon out on the waterfront so they could be free and play in the water. Tracey had also done the same with his Pokemon.

"So I see your Marill had evolved." Misty mused, watching his Azumarill play with her Politoed and her own Marill.

"Ha, she seems to be one step ahead of her child, that's for sure." Tracey answered placing the punch bowl at the end of the table. Misty nodded, keeping a close eye on her Marill, since it was the baby of her team. The two fell silent setting the table up. Misty had grind her teeth thinking about her earlier argument with the infamous Gary Oak.

"Ugh, I don't know how you can work with the prick." Misty muttered out, fidgeting with the chocolate cake the Ms. K had brought back with her. She kept clenching her fist, how dare he call her scrawny!

"Uhh, who?" Tracey asked, and Misty snapped her heels towards him, glaring.

"_Gary,_" she snapped, rolling her eyes. "That bonehead!" She set the cake down hard, making the table wobble. She heard him chuckle nervously.

"He's not that bad once you get to know him..." He trailed of, placing another item on the table.

"Are you _defending _ him?" Misty looked at him with a questioning eye. How could he!

"Well, no. He can be a jerk from time to time, but he's not as bad as he used to be. Or so I was told." Tracey explained as she rolled her eyes.

"Not as _bad_? Pshh! He's probably worse!" She scoffed at him, setting the last food item on the table. It was all of Ash's and Brock's favorite foods. "I surely won't be getting to know him better." Misty said finally, stomping off to return her Pokemon.

* * *

All this waiting was going to _kill _her. Night was slowly approaching, and more people were crowding in Pallet town. She knew a few of them, like Brock's brother Forestt, and his sister Rocky. She spotted Duplica setting the stage for her show. She wondered who told her Ash was coming...

She sat on the grass, even if it turning night time, the heat was setting in. She regretted wearing her outfit at the moment. They had more people do last minute touch ups, like the tiki torches. Misty had liked the vibe this was giving off, it was happy, excited.

"When I see that dolt, I'm going to give him a big ol' hug!" A voice behind her said, making her jump. She quickly got up to see who it was. To her surprise, it was May and Max. And a guy behind her with green hair. Was this Drew?

"May! Max!" Misty said happily, giving the two a hug. She then went to the guy with green hair with her arm stretched out.

"Hi, I'm Misty Waterflower." She said, smiling. The guy shook her hand back, smirking. Great, he was the arrogant kind.

"Drew. So your the famous water leader we heard people buzz so much about." Misty looked right out confused. But May just laughed giving him a little shove.

"What he means is, that you are well known as one of the strongest Gym Leaders there is in Kanto." Misty blushed and grinned sheepishly.

"It's all the hard work that I put into it that my sister didn't." Misty told her, fiddling with her hands.

"Well okay. See you Misty!" May then drugged Drew and Max away from her, leaving Misty stuck in thought. She couldn't help but wonder who else was here...

Misty then heard a group of giggling girls. She looked around for the source, curious. She should have known. Gary was there with no shirt on, flexing at all the ladies of different ages. Freaking womanizer. She huffed in disgust as she stomped away from the scene.

"They're here!" Misty perked up at the shout. Ash was here?! A crowd was forming around Pallet town's port, even the giggling girls had left Gary's side. Misty started to push her way through the crowd in a rush. She heard the ramp pull down with it's beeping noise. People cheered as a banter was raised saying 'Welcome Home!'

The crowd had worked against her, kept pushing her back. She growled as she fought against it. She saw glimpses of Ash, which made her heart speed up. She then saw Brock next. She had to get to the front!

Misty finally had pushed her way to get a clear view as the last person was getting off the boat. Who she saw had made her heart drop. A girl with dark blue hair had stepped out, she was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with a pink short skirt with pink boots. She had smiled at the crowd and waving at them. They cheered. Misty quickly looked at Ash, who was smiling at the girl. He then raised his hands at the crowd, who cheered louder.

Delia then had tackled her son into a hug, mumbling things to her son the Misty was to far away to hear. But she didn't care. She stop fighting against the crowd, letting it pull her back from the trio that came from the boat. She slowly stop seeing the view of the three, instead she saw the back of people's head. Which at the moment she didn't care. She couldn't get the image of pretty girl that came from the boat.

Suddenly she bumped into somebody, which brought her to reality.

"Sorry," Misty mumbled deciding it was better to get out of there.

"Misty?" She looked at the person she had ran into. It was Ritchie. How long had it been since she seen him?

"Ritchie!" It was all she could say, surprised. He smiled at her, and offered up his arm. At this moment, Misty didn't care. She took his arm happily.

"Wanna grab a drink?" He asked and Misty nodded. Sparky, his Pikachu, then climbed on her shoulder, cuddling her chin. That made her think of her Marill. She quickly scanned the landscape, to see her Marill playing in the water. She sighed out of relief as the went to the bar that was set up outside.

"What can I get for y'all?" The bartender asked and Ritchie placed his hand under his chin thinking.

"I'll take a water." Misty answered for herself, watching the crowd separating out from the Trio. Misty quickly looked away, she was not going to turn into a childish jealous person, it wasn't like he was dating the girl. Right?

Ritchie snapped in front of her face, making her jump at the sudden movement.

"Sorry, I zoned out there, what was the question?" She asked sheepishly, focusing on him once again. She reached up and pet the Pikachu on her shoulder.

"I asked if you still interested in Ash." He seem genuine with his question. Her eye brows knitted together as she slightly glared at him.

"And if I am?" She snapped, crossing her arms. Ritchie put his hands up in surrender, chuckling.

"That's to bad, and here I was going to ask you for a dance soon." He made a clicking sound with his tongue to his teeth, motioning Sparky to get on his lap. Sparky jumped from her shoulder to it's owner.

"Why?" Misty couldn't help but question, what was his intentions?

"Honestly? You've gotten prettier since the last time I saw you. But we all know you had a crush on Ash. So I guess I was going to try to go into uncharted territory." He laughed quietly, petting Sparky. Misty couldn't help but blush at the small confession. Even if it was just after her looks. Flattered, she fiddled with her drink.

"I guess one dance can't hurt... I mean, it's not like he noticed me or anything..." She muttered the last part bitterly, pointing Ash talking to the girl he came with. Ritchie let out a whistle. Misty couldn't help but playfully slap his shoulder, huffing. Ritchie laughed at her as the blush formed faster around her. The music started and Ritchie stood up.

"Shall we?" He offered his hand. Misty nodded numbly, being led to the dance floor. They past the shirtless Gary and his group of girl. She couldn't help but lift her chin up and smile triumphantly at him. _See I can get guys, you arse!_ She wanted to call out to him, but decided against it. No need to cause a scene. Gary rolled his eyes at her, which made Misty, oddly enough, irritated. Stupid Gary, always ruining her moods whenever she saw him.

"So, Ritchie, how has things been for you?" Misty asked forcefully, still irritated. He went on explaining how he was thinking about taking on the elite four and becoming Champion. Misty couldn't help but grin.

"So your trying to be my boss now?" She asked, her mood instantly lightening up. Ritchie thought about for a moment as they were dancing, then grinned and snapped his fingers.

"I guess that would make me your superior! And as your superior I demand-" He was soon cut off by the shout of Misty's name. Misty quickly looked over his shoulder to see Ash smiling with arms stretched out. Misty wiggled out of his arms and gave him a polite smile.

"Sorry Ritchie, that's my cue. It was nice seeing you again!" She awkwardly pat his shoulder, then headed towards Ash's direction, grinning like an idiot. When they met up together, they each gave each other a big hug.

"Ash! it's been about three years!" She said into his shoulder, holding him tightly.

"Yeah, I kinda missed home." His voice muffled in her hair, like she as the only was suppose to hear it. They got out of their grasps, both smiling.

"Ash, I missed you so much." She said to him, even if it felt a little to sappy for her.

"Well, I am here now! Oh Misty, you have to meet Dawn, you'll like her." Ash said, slightly bouncing on the balls of his feet. Misty instantly frowned, but shook her head. Its not like they are together, there is no need to worry. Or so she thought.

"Is there anything prior I should know before meeting her?" She asked crossing her arms. She saw a blush forming on Ash's face, Misty rose an eye brow.

"She's a girly girl, and actually I am taking her on a tour of Kanto. I am thinking about asking her out during the time..." He placed his arm behind his hand, chuckling nervously. But Misty felt heartbroken. Ash can't know that! So instead she laughed with him, looking each way except him.

"So you moved on then? There is no more us?" She whispered, staring at her feet. She felt Ash place an arm on her shoulder.

"I am sorry Misty, I mean your still my best friend. And I wouldn't have it any other way." She felt rejected, and a little bit of anger. So the next thing that came out of her mouth was a shock to even to her.

"Don't worry about it, your not the only one who moved on. Actually Gary and I are dating too. He's your friend too right? How about we go with you guys! It could be like a double date but longer!" She bashfully grinned at him as she saw his face paled.

"Your dating _Gary?_ Since when did you like _him_?" He looked appalled. She wanted then to slap herself in the face. Why had she said that? If she wanted to make Ash jealous, she could have chosen any other guy. Why was it Gary? _  
_

_Because he would accept any other guy to go after me. Except his rival. _ Her mind told her, which had made since. He wouldn't want his rival to have his best friend. Not if he felt like he could do better then him. Besides, in her mind, she wouldn't mind using Gary to get to Ash, if that was the only way. Though it wasn't right using other people. Even if that were boneheaded pricks.

But the lie was already out, and there was no way to take them back now.

"He's not that bad. Sure he can be a jerk, but he's gotten better." She mimicked Tracey's words, as she could feel shame snipping at her heels. She had told Tracey that there would be no way she would get to know Gary more, now she was about to eat those words again. Ash rolled his eyes, his good mood instantly vanished.

"Yeah sure, whatever, we can have this 'double date'. I'll tell Dawn about it." He then stomped off as Misty couldn't help but pinch herself. Had she really just done that? Oh god! She had to tell Gary!

She could only image how he would react, he'd probably insult her and tell her no. No, he couldn't say no! She started rushing through the crowd, though she had to keep a calm face. _Just breathe Misty! You got this!_

Why had she lied to Ash? And with _Gary_ of all people.

With all her rushing she had bumped into Brock. She lost her balance, tumbling backwards. The next thing she knew she had felt a thumping pain in her bum.

"Misty! Are you okay?" She shook her head, looking up to see Brock offering his hand. She grabbed it, as she rubbed her butt. She tried to smile at him, but with everything going down the drain at the moment, she couldn't muster it.

"Hi Brock, I uh, I have to go see somebody real quick. I'll talk to you later, okay?" She pushed past him, listening for giggling girls. She slowed down her pace, trying to keep a calm mind. She wasn't going to have anything finished if she had a freak out session. There was no reason to freak out. None. Or at least, that's what she kept telling herself.

She marched up to the girl, pushing past them to get to the center, Gary Oak. He smiled broadly, taking another swig of his drink.

"Hey Darling, came here to admire me too?" He asked, smiling in her face. She pushed his face away, frowning at him.

"Not likely. Gary we need to talk." She said seriously, Gary waved her off.

"Can't you see Ima buzy!" He slurred, as the girls giggled and swaying. Misty sighed and grabbed a hold of Gary's ear. She started to pull him away from the crowd, but a girl grabbed his arm, glaring at Misty.

"Huh, didn't you like hear what he said? He's busy!" She snarled at Misty, yanking Gary towards her. Misty glared at the girl that was in the short purple dress. Those damn valley girls were all the same.

"Well I _like_ _ sooo_ need him!" Misty mocked the girl, pulling his ear towards her. The girl gasped like a Goldeen.

"_Gar-bear!" _The girl cried out as Gary was trying to get Misty to let go of his ear.

"Ow, ow, ow!" He cried out, but Misty just tighten her hold.

"Stop it! I'll go! Let me go!" Both girls let go of Gary, but Misty smiled triumphantly at the girl, who just glared. Gary rubbed his ear grumbling incoherent things under his breath. She led him to a place where it was private.

"Ah! So you wanted me all 'lone didn'tcha? Want a piece of this bod?" He slurred, and Misty caught the faint smell of his breath.

"Are you _drunk_?" She asked, her eyes wide. She then hit her head against her hand. No wonder he been so flirty.

"Maybe.." He smiled seductively, taking a step closer. Misty rolled her eyes, she couldn't believe her luck! Ughhh!

"Gary, I need you to pay attention. I kinda told Ash that we were dating..." She closed her eyes tight, waiting for a response. When none came, she slowly opened one eye to see Gary pondering in thought.

"When did this happen? I don't remember askin' you out... Besides! Ima tiger! I get any girl I want, I don't get tided down!" He boasted, hitting his chest. Misty stomach felt sick. How was she going to convince him to help her out, when he was in this state?

"Gary! Listen! I need your help. I want to make Ash jealous."

"Is it cause Ima his rival?" Misty smiled and nodded. "I guess you're not as stupid as I thought you'd be when drunk." She mused which received a 'Hey!' from Gary.

"Will you help me?" She asked. She stood there waiting for an answer, but Gary was quiet. She snapped his finger in front of him like Ritchie did to her, thought Gary didn't react.

"You got to be kidding me..." She mummer, slinging his arm around her shoulder.

"Alrighty Gary, you had to much to drink. You need to sleep this off. And get a shirt while we're at it." He mumbled stuff she couldn't understand, but decided not to ask about it. It wasn't like he'd answer her any-who.

When they got closer to the crowd of people, the group of girls blocked her path.

"Where do you like think _ you're_ going?" The girl from earlier with the short purple dress barked, her finger pointing at Misty.

"I am taking him to his room. Now move _it._" Misty commanded, using Gary's dead-weight to push the girls aside. She could feel them glaring daggers at her, but she didn't care. They could fall off a cliff.

"No! I won't let you take my night with Gary! I command you to have a Pokemon Battle!" Misty stopped and turned to her.

"Your not serious, are you?" She asked, slowly setting Gary down. He rubbed his face, his eyes were all blurry.

"Yes I am! I was going to spend the night with him! He said so himself!" The girl stomped her foot, and crossed her arms.

"If you haven't noticed, he's _drunk._ Incoherent. He does not know what he's doing or saying!" Misty argued, as she jerked her thumb in his direction.

"I, Kelley Watson, challenge you a Pokemon Battle. Who ever wins, keeps Gary." She said smugly, reaching for her Pokeball. Misty sighed and let the girl threw her Pokemon out first. It was a form of respect as a Gym Leader to do. Even if she had no respect for the girl in front of her.

"Go Growlithe!" A small puppy came out, and barked happily. She almost deadpanned. Was this girl stupid?

"Starmie come on out!" The Starmie spin it's back star, saying "Star!" At the same time. Misty smirked as the girl paled.

"Growlithe use Fire Fang!" The puppy mouth suddenly was on fire, charging at the Starmie.

"Wait for it... Wait for it... Starmie, use surf _now_." Misty called, pointing towards her opponent. As Growlithe came near, Starmie raised up with a huge wave, splashing it down on the fire Pokemon. With the fire in it's mouth extinguish, the puppy laid there, knocked out. Kelley recalled her Pokemon, sending out a Weepinbell.

"Heh, it is I who has a type advantage now! Weepy, use Sleep Powder!" Kelley called out, Misty had to think of an idea quick. As the powder started to come down, Misty snapped her fingers, hoping it'd work.

"Starmie, Ice Beam the powder in the sky, make sure it doesn't touch you!" She called out. Starmie bounced around, freezing the powder, which made it drop fast like hail.

"That's not possible! Acid!"

"Ice Beam!" The purple and blue beam hit each other, but since Starmie was stronger, it broke through the acid. Unluckily, the acid didn't just go away, instead it formed in a cloud, poisoning Starmie any way.

"Weepy! Urghhh! Okay, time to take the big guns out. Raichu, come on out!" Kelley snarled, but Misty was more concern for her Pokemon.

"Quick Attack!" Raichu hit the water Pokemon out of the clouds which was clearing up. Misty took a good look at Starmie, and then put a antidote on it, to stop to poison.

"I'll take you to the Pokemon Center soon," she whispered to it, and it nodded. "Can you go one more round?" It stepped up determinedly, and Misty couldn't help but grin.

"Alright Starmie, use Psychic!" Starmie's stone glowed, lifting the Raichu in the air.

"Raichu! Use Thuderbolt! Use it! Use it! Use it!" Kelley said frantically, flinging her arms everywhere like it was going to help. Misty smirked as she saw Starmie slam it against the floor a couple of times, then threw it against a house.

"My House!" Someone from the crowd said, which made Misty look around her. Gary was actually standing, with some help of course, and a crowd had formed._ When did they get there?_ She wondered, not paying attention to the battle any more. The crowd was cheering, _for her._ A smile was placed on her face when suddenly she saw Ash shout some at her and pointing towards Kelley.

It was like slow motion, she turned around to see Raichu perform a good Thunder-Bolt on Starmie, having it fainted. Kelley, who was breathing heavily, smirked, but then frowned, as Raichu fainted from using all it's energy on the Thunder-Bolt. She then wordlessly picked her Pokemon up and trotted off out of the town. When she passed Misty, she roughly bumped into her, muttering how they were going to meet again.

Misty rolled her eyes at the threat and picked Gary up.

"Come on Gary, time for you to go to bed." As she slung his arm around her once again, she made her way to the Oak mansion. People congratulated her from left to right. All she would respond would be 'thanks' or she would just nod at them. Gary stumbled along the way which made it even harder to carry him. Suddenly, he was lifted from her arms. Misty turned around to yell at someone to see it was only Brock helping her out.

She muttered a thanks to him as the went closer to the mansion.

**Whew, that was a mouthful. I know I hadn't updated for a while, so I hope that this chapter made up for it? Review please!**


	4. Agreement

**Sorry this took a while to upload, I written half of this chapter and then when I hit to save it, I had to login again. That made me like, no, NOOO! So I just decided to write a one-shot that took about four days to write. -_- I hope you enjoy this re-write! Also, I'd like to say thank you to Infernapeblaze for reviewing ! Much is appreciated. ^.^ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. **

As Brock and Misty trudged Gary inside the Oak's mansion, Gary had stumbled every step of the way which had made it harder for the two to keep him steady.

"You battled nicely out there Misty." Brock commented as Misty grunt with the extra weight Gary was putting on her.

"Thanks, it's what a gym leader has to do. Besides, did you see those blood thirsty fans? They were going to take advantage of Gary in his drunken state! Now don't get me wrong, he probably would have deserved it as it was he who got drunk and made silly promises to those girls to sleep with them. But that doesn't mean it makes it right either." Gary had then passed out in there arms. Misty knees wobbled as Gary was to heavy for her. At that moment she kinda did wished she would have fed Gary to the wolves as she was now taking care of him.

"That's just like you Misty, it really has been a while now hasn't it? Here, let me take him to his room." Brock took him out of her arms and threw him over his shoulders. Misty watched as Brock disappeared with foot steps fading away in the hallways.

Once Misty knew Brock was out of ear shot, she tipped-toed around the living room. Though it wasn't like anyone could hear her. She was tempted to get a glass of water to pass the time, but she wouldn't get another chance to snoop around the Oak's house again. It was her curiosity that was getting the best of her. When didn't it?

The living room was pretty average with couches and shelves and a TV. Just like any other living would look like Misty suspected. She spotted a few shelves that had prizes on it, so she went to the first one.

Misty saw that it was several pictures of a girl with trophies on the shelf. The girl was breath taking, you could say. In her younger years, with trophies of science fairs and spelling bees, she seems to wear a white button up blouse with a plaid skirt and glasses. Misty notice by each picture it seemed the girl was getting even prettier. It made her slightly jealous. The girl had seemed to have stayed in school instead of going on a Pokemon Journey like any other child would.

"DAISY MAY OAK - Graduating class of 2009," Misty read from the certificate as it was stated that she was Valen Victorian. She was also head captain of the cheer squad. "Looks like she was smart _and_ beautiful. Unlike our Gary from upstairs. I wonder how they are related?" She mused to herself, as she took one last glance at the girl with long brown hair and soft forest green eyes. There was another shelf, but it held un-interesting since it was all of Professor's Oak trophies and rewards. She took a glance though, just to be fair.

"Huh, I didn't know Professor Oak won prize for his research..." She trailed off, rummaging through drawers now.

_Man, this isn't right, snooping around._ She told her self, but quickly dismissed it. She was just looking through the living room, it wasn't like she was looking for something. Just glancing around. Besides, if they were to hide something it'd be a better place then the living room.

She came to a drawer slowly opening it. Professors Oak research papers were there, but Misty felt a pull to dig deeper inside the pile of papers. She chucked her hand in there skimming the area with her fingers. She felt something that was metallic and sharp. She retracted her hand quickly back from the sharp point, seeing her finger was bleeding. She sucked on her finger with the blood, using Silva to close the wound. What? She seen it on a survival show before.

She put her other hand in but this time more carefully. When she reached the metal object she had grabbed the ages pulling it in her view.

It was a picture frame.

Confused, Misty wiped her finger on her pants and picked up the frame. She flipped it over to look at it's content.

It was a family photo. The older man was in the back of the family as he had roguish hair that was a light gray. He had both of his hands on a young couple. The man had his spiky hair slicked back as he rubbed his mustache the woman to the left side of him smiled brightly holding a toddler in her hands . The toddler boy was wearing a nice suit and had brown spiky hair. He was smiling in the camera like he saw candy on the other side. The girl, the one with brown hair and soft green eyes, was sitting on, what Misty's presumed, her father.

Misty connected the dots of it being Gary's family, but why was it flipped over? And hidden for that fact?

"You know it's not nice to snoop around other people's places." Misty jumped in her place, dropping the picture in her hand. Heart pounding, she swore as her shaky fingers picked up the photo again. She glared at Brock, willing her heart to calm down.

"Jessh Brock! Don't scare me like that!" She slyly put the photo back and closed the drawer. Brock laugh rumbled the room, or so it felt like it.

"Sorry Misty, but I just couldn't contain myself," his face then turn serious again as he narrowed down his eyes at Misty-or so that what she would have guessed- then said, "I know you you and Gary aren't dating."

She froze as her heart jumped back in her throat. "I-I don't know what you are talking about." She stuttered, sitting on the couch to avoid eye contact.

"Ash told me," Misty wanted to swear to the gods at that moment, she didn't wanted to be confront just yet, especially this early. She was still in the dark if Gary was going to help her out. "Why did you lie to him?" Brock asked once he knew Misty wasn't going to answer him. Misty sighed.

"This is going to sound so childish," She said at first before starting, "it's because I still _like_ him Brock! You know that! When he told me he moved on, I was heartbroken, and I acted rashly. The lie just came out. I told him I had moved on with Gary. It was my pathetic attempt to make Ash jealous. You _know_ Ash, if it was any other guy, he wouldn't care, but it's _Gary_ of all people. His rival! Gary is a womanizer, thinks any woman will fall for him. Even though Ash is friends with Gary, he doesn't approve his life style with women, and me being his best friend, he wouldn't want me hurt. That's just Ash's personality, he's too caring. Which made me like him in the first place...

"What I am trying to say is that,Gary is not right for me, both Ash and I know this, so it should send Ash into a fury." Misty fumbled out the words like a waterfall, but frowned as she felt she explained it wrong. It made sense in her head at least. Brock sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Misty, don't you think it's time to move on?"

"No," Misty told him crossing her arms. Brock looked her in the eyes. "Anything I say, you won't listen to. All I can say, just be careful what you do Misty, you're like a sister to me, I don't want to see you get hurt." He stood up. Brock flashed her a smile as he approached the door.

"I am going back to the party. I'll see you later." Then the door closed. Misty sat there on the couch as she heard the cheers of the party. She didn't really want to go back out there. It's not like Professor Oak would mind her sleeping on the couch... She curled up into a ball to get some warmth, watching the reflection of the light on the hardwood floors.

Should she just tell Ash the truth? Was this really worth it? Was she being dramatic about all this? Has he really moved on? Her heart clenched at the thought as she pondered over on his hat._ No, he couldn't._ She thought stubbornly. His hat was a sign of affection. Right? She shifted her body to be more comfortable.

Could she really sway his mind to like her again? Her eyes started getting heavy as her last thoughts were how she was going to get Gary to agree with this.

* * *

Lights flashed on inside her eye lids, waking her up. She groaned, sitting up to stretched. Her back popped as she reached for the ceiling. She groggily got up to see the living room and the kitchen lights were on. In the day time?

"Marill!" She snapped her neck towards the sound to see her blue Pokemon calling for her on the kitchen counter, eating Pokemon food. Rubbing her eyes, she had to make sure her Pokemon was really there.

"You left her at the party last night, so I brought her in to see you sleeping on the couch. I didn't have the heart to wake you up, so I let your Marill sleep with the other Pokemon. I hope you don't mind." Misty looked up blurry eye at the Professor. She looked guiltily at her Pokemon.

"I'm sorry Professor that you had to take care of Marill, I should have been a better trainer and watched over her." Misty shoulders slumped as she took a seat on the bar stool. The Professor laughed as she finally registered that the Professor was making pancakes. She was utterly confused. Why was he making breakfast? Well that sounded like a silly question.

"It's alright Misty, you were to busy taking care of my Grandson. I was glad to take care of your Marill for the night, she was well behaved." Misty scratched behind the ear of the spoken Pokemon, her guilt washed away. She shouldn't have left it alone, but she was glad it was Professor Oak of all people who took care of Marill.

"Thank you Professor... Say, why are you making pancakes? I mean, look at the quantity of them!" She eyed the breakfast food, as she saw two plates were stacked with the fluffy goodies.

"Don't you remember? Ash, Brock, and their friend Dawn are coming over for breakfast before their journey. You and Gary are going with them correct?" He flipped the cooking pancake, taking a glance at her.

"Uhh, I guess that depends on Gary. Lemme go wake him up to ask." She slid off the stool, her Pokemon jumping off the counter to follow. Misty held back a giggle as she went down the hallway. Which room was Gary's again? She swore at herself as the hallway had several rooms.

"Well, the only way to find out is trial and error." She told Marill who agreed happily with the suggestion. Though, Misty wondered how much the Marill really understood? It was always so happy.

She decided not to question her Pokemon's unwavering happiness, and decided to instead to enjoy it. She opened the first door to her left to see it was a guest bedroom. She shut it softly.

She went like that for another two rooms. since one was the Professor's bed room and the other was a bathroom. The next room she opened was Gary's.

His room was dark, but clean. Very clean to Misty's surprise. She would of guessed with Gary's attitude and life style, he would have been a slob. Dirty clothes were in hampers and his desk was neat, not even a speck of dust was on it. Misty hummed in approval, as she looked at his sleeping form.

His bed covers were a dark purple and gray. It fit him. His blanket was thrown to the side of the bed, so it was a full size, or maybe a queen. She couldn't tell at her angle. Gary was sprawled out, still wearing the same clothes as the night before. He looked peaceful.

Misty walked over quietly to him, looking at him like one of those detective's on TV would._ Still no shirt_, Misty thought frowning._ Well it's not like Brock would dress him._ She told her self. She inspected his face, as he breath out of his nose. Like she said earlier, he looked peaceful. Like not a douche bag. Hell, he even looked _cute_.

_Where are you going with this Misty? Just wake the jerk up!_ Her brain told her, making her snap back into reality.

"Gary." She said short and pronounced. He didn't stir. Against her better judgement, she reached out to his shoulder.

"Gary." She said again more sternly shaking him. He moaned waving her off. "Five more minutes..." He mumbled in his pillow.

"Man, to bad I don't have a camera at this very moment." She whispered to herself, shaking him harder.

"Gary, you need to wake the hell up." When he didn't move Misty sighed in defeat, then thought of an evil plan. She grinned as she shook him once more as a warning.

"Gary, I would wake up or else." She said nicely. "Marr!" Her Marill said jumping on the bed. Maybe her Marill did under stand her every once in awhile.

"I don't carreee. Go away." He shifted his weight so he'd be facing away from her.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." She then picked up her water Pokemon. "Marill, use water gun to wake the fool up." The blue mouse used a forceful water gun to Gary's face. Gary snapped up in his bed, soaked. He glared at Misty angrily.

"What the hell was that for?!" He yelled at her and Misty rolled her eyes. "You Mister, wouldn't wake up, so I did the only thing logical."

"Splashing water on my face!?" Misty nodded as he growled. He would have argued with her more, but he simply didn't have the energy, and a massive hangover was coming on, which set him a even more of a grumpy mood.

"Why the hell are you even in my room? Get out!" He screamed and Misty scoffed.

"You wouldn't have been saying that if there was a women in your bed right now. You were so plastered last night you never gave me an answer." He shook his head, water splashing on her. Appalled, she was about to say something, but quickly shut her trap. If she needed him to agree, she couldn't argue with him at the moment.

"Give me a minute. My head feels like it's been bashed by a wall." He held his head as he slung his legs off the bed. Misty stood there arm's crossed, waiting for an answer. She wasn't going to lie, she felt nervous.

"What was the question again? It's all pretty blurry. I don't remember taking such a loud-mouth scrawny girl to bed." He told her truthfully, smirking. Misty made a noise at the back of her throat.

"You little son of-" She stopped herself, taking a deep breath. She glared at him as he got the better of her once again. "I need you to be my boyfriend, to make Ash jealous." She said simply, her Marill climbing to her shoulder.

"Oh really now? You want to make Ashy-boy jealous? What's in it for me?" He asked, as she pondered. What would be a great excuse to have him come?

"The satisfaction of making Ash irritated?"She asked out loud as he laughed in her face, just like how she thought he would.

"I can do that with out your help." He stood up, stretching.

"Well, I saved your sorry butt last night when you were drunk. One of your crazy fans wanted to ravish your body as you had no opinion on it. She wanted to take advantage of you. You owe me." He looked at her in surprise but then put a shirt on. Misty thank the gods of Pokemon that he finally did.

"Heh, how do you know I didn't want to have sex with those beautiful ladies?"

"First of all, you probably thought they were beautiful since you were so wasted, and second of all, you flirted with _me._" Gary chuckled at her.

"You are right, I must of really been under the table to flirt with you." He said as her face turned red with anger.

"What's that suppose to mean!?" She stomped her foot as he laughed in her face once again.

"Nothing _darling_." He chuckled at himself this time, like he was laughing at a personal joke. Misty raised her eye brow.

"Fine, I'll help you. But of course, not without something in return."

"Which is?" She asked, leaning in.

"I'll think about it." He then sniffed the air, smelling the pancakes.

"Looks like Grandpa is cooking. Ashy-boy and his friends should be here any moment. Come on."


	5. Farewells

**Chapter Five of Falling! I have enjoyed all those who had favorited and followed this story. Thank you! ~ I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

Misty clutched her Marill to her chest when she heard the doorbell. Gary and her were in the kitchen eating pancakes with the Professor till the other got here. She was mentally preparing her self for this upcoming meeting. Why was she so nervous?!

She took a deep breath, forcing to calm her nerves.

"I'll get the door, Gramps. It's probably Ashy-boy." Gary said, getting out of his chair with a screech. Misty cringed at the sound, her heart pounding more. _Stop being so nervous! _ She told her self, hating how nervous she was getting. It was just Ash, Brock and _her._ What was her name again?

"Ashy-boy!" Gary said happily, bring Ash in a head lock. Ash's hat fell off as Gary was rubbing his head back and forth with his knuckles.

"Gary." Ash said clearly not amused, but then both boys laughed. _Have they always been such good friends? _ Misty wandered, standing up from the bar stool. She had looked at the other girl. She was very pretty. With that unnatural color of navy blue going to her shoulders with her black and pink out fit. Misty quickly felt self-conscious of her own out-fit.

Gary flashed a sly grin over at the other girl, but her eyes went past him. What was she looking at? Misty followed her gaze to see it went to the professor. The girl had a certain glint in her eye. Where have Misty seen that look before?

Misty approached the three beside Gary, avoiding eye contact with Ash. She gave out a sweet smile towards the girl, sticking her hand out. What? Misty had grew up with manners.

"Hi, I'm Misty!" She told the girl, cocking her head towards the side. Even if she felt bitter towards the girl for stealing Ash's heart, first impressions were everything.

"So _you__r_ Misty!" She laughed, shaking her head in the process. "I've heard so much about you. Hi, I'm Dawn, and this is Piplup." Misty finally took notice to the blue penguin Pokemon on her shoulder. As it was a Water Pokemon, Misty couldn't help but be in love with it. But it wasn't like she was going to admit it out loud.

"Mar!" The Pokemon in her arms greeted the Piplup, much to Misty's dismay. She felt bad for not liking the girl, but how could Ash choose Dawn over her?!

_You're sounding like a immature brat. You can't always get what you want. _Her brain told her, which kicked Misty back in gear. Misty quickly nodded towards Brock and hugged Ash.

It was a quick, swift hug. One that Misty use to do for greeting an old friend, or was it only for Ash? Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Dawn's smile falter a tad bit.

The five went back towards the table, where Misty had lost her appetite. Professor Oak had made them all a plate, greeting Dawn in the process.

"Sorry that I didn't properly introduced myself last night, but I had to take care of some unruly guest at the party." Professor Oak explained to Dawn, slightly glaring at Gary, as he had been one of them. Gary scoffed at the Professor.

Ash dug in the food like the pig he always was. Misty let out a small smile. _I guess some things don't ever change._

"Gosh Ash, slow down there, or else you'll choke." Dawn told him, placing a hand on his arm. Ash swallowed the pancake down his throat, giving the girl a apologetic smile.

"Sorry," he told her, but went on how he was. Dawn sighed as that boy was never going to change. "Yeah Ash, learn some manners, you're being a Milktank." Gary interjected with a smirk. Ash glared at him.

"Leave him alone Gary, it's not his fault his mother never taught him manners. What she _did_ teach him though, was to change his underwear everyday." Misty joked, chuckling at her own joke. Gary and Brock laughed as even Dawn held back her own giggles. Ash looked at her with a horrified expression. That look killed her as she then felt bad for her joke. Was that to far?

Gary wordlessly then wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to his chest. Misty quickly pushed his away.

"What was that for?!" Gary huffed at her, eyes narrowing at her. She rolled her eyes as she stood up.

"I don't want your sleazy hands on me. Who _knows_ where they been?" She replied wordlessly, as it was this time for Ash to laugh. It was the truth, even if Gary was suppose to be her 'boyfriend'. She threw the rest of her pancakes away, as she couldn't stomach them anymore. Gary gave Ash the stink eye before recovering.

"Heh, everywhere 'cept you." Gary purred and Misty shuttered. "Now I really don't want you touching me."

"And here I thought no woman could resist your charm, Gary." Ash said, laughing. Gary grumbled something Misty couldn't hear which made him shut up. The Professor cleared his throat, clearly over everyone's childish behavior.

Looking over to Ash he said, "With you leaving soon to go to the Unova region, what are you go to do with you free time?" He asked the young lad when Misty sat down.

"Actually, since this is the first time Dawn visiting Kanto, I thought I'd show her around," He quickly turned to Misty and Gary, "are you two going to be joining us?" There was something in his voice. It was as if he didn't _want_ them to come along. _Now why would he want that?_ Misty looked over at Gary, as he was frowning. There was no way he would go back on his word!

It was Gary's call of course, as it was her to ask. She quickly looked over at the Pokemon on the ground. It was her Marill, Pikachu, and Piplup. They were all getting along great. _Why couldn't it be that easy in real life?_ Misty pondered.

"Yeah, why not? It'd be great to see what Pokemon grows in each area, as Tracey seemed to fail to do so. Besides, it'd be such a great way to build up the relationship with my _dashing_ girlfriend." His voice was dripping with sarcasm. Misty's face flushed in embarrassment as she glared at the other boy. Ash's face fell, but one look at Misty's face brighten him up.

Confused, but still angered, she decided to ignore it.

"So, Brock, with us going and all, what are you going to be doing?" Dawn asked as Misty looked up at the older boy. What was he going to be doing?

"Well after we go by Pewter City, I'll be out of you hairs. As you remembered Dawn, I'm going to try to be a Pokemon Doctor." He said smoothly then looked over at the Professor. "These are really good Professor, the best I've had a while. Even better then mine!" He said, digging in more. A look flash through Ash's eyes as he jumped up from the chair.

"Who is going to cook our food now!?" He asked wide eyes. Everyone looked at him funny for such abruption , but he did hold some truth. Misty made a face,

"As long as it isn't you Ash, anything is fine with me." She said nonchalantly, as she started leaning back in her chair. It had always been a bad habit that she had picked up from traveling. Huh, she'd be traveling again... When was the last time she traveled? Ash glared at her to see that she wasn't even paying attention.

"My mom, uh, never taught me how to c-cook. I'd be pretty terrible at it." Dawn admitted sheepishly. Ash had finally decided to take a seat. Misty glanced at Gary as he put his hands up in defense.

"Hey don't look at me! Gramps usually cooks the meals, and during my travels I had my lovely cheerleaders cook for me. Ahh, the perfect women." They all looked at Misty. She had a small smile crept to her face.

"I uh, kinda know how to cook. But it was usually Daisy who did all the cooking since I was taking care of the Gym." Misty looked away, as Brock sighed and shook his head.

"You guys are useless. Who wants to learn how to cook?" He asked the four, Misty didn't meet his eyes. There was no way she was going to get close to a hot pot, she would probably hurt herself and curse at the damn tools.

"Sure! I'll love to learn! Maybe I can be a good cook as my Mom!" Dawn said happily, clasping her hands together with hearts in her eyes. Suddenly the conversation went on a turn with Dawn asking question about Professor's Oak poetry.

Misty zoned out, not really caring. Misty just sat zoned out, leaning against the chair with it leaned back. She stared at the white ceiling, wondering when they were going to hit the road. They talked for about an extra ten minutes til it was Ash claiming that they head to hit to road.

Misty stood up, trying to pop her back after sitting in one spot for so long. They gave their good byes to Professor Oak, as he informed them that Tracey was helping out in Delia's house.

They strolled towards Ash's house to see Tracey and Ms. Ketchum with Mr. Mime working in the yard to clean it up from the party last night.

"Hey mom! We're heading out!" Ash told her as she quickly stopped what she was doing.

"Oh hun, but you just got here! It's not everyday that I see my baby boy!" Delia told her son, wrapping her arms around him.

"Mom..." Ash muttered, his face red from embarrassment. Delia quickly dabbed away the tears that were forming as she smiled at her son. "I know, I know, your going off to be the best and making your mother proud. I just miss you from time to time. I love you Ash, I'll see you when you get back from your vacation to send you off to your new journey." Ash hugged his mother back as Misty stood there uncomfortable. She liked Ms. Ketchum a lot, she just didn't like to be reminded of her parents that weren't there anymore.

Delia retracted her arms from Ash her new target was Gary. Gary hugged the older women with no problem, actually he seemed delighted. Misty wondered why.

"Oh Gary! To be sending you off again reminds me when you and Ash left for the very first time. It's going to be weird you not being around to help around the house!" Gary smiled, hugging her tight.

"I'll always be back, this time bringing more fan girls home." He smiled and winked as Delia made a face at him. "They make such a mess around town! Well as long as you don't bring them to _my house_ I don't have a problem with it. Ohh your Grandfather thought." She shook her head as she patted his cheek. Then she whispered in his ear where only he'd hear. "You remind me so much of your Mother. You'd make both of your parent's proud."

Misty hadn't known that Delia was so close to Gary. Misty smiled at the thought. _Only a mother could love a face such as his. Or in this case, his dry humor._ She laughed inwardly at her own joke when suddenly Delia hugged her. Misty was shocked nonetheless.

"Oh Misty it's been too long. I haven't seen you here in a while." She then cupped Misty's face. "You've grown up _so_ much. A beautiful young lady, so don't forget it. Be sure to visit me more after this!" She then lean in to whisper in her ear like she had done with Gary. "Make sure my boys behave, alright?" Misty nodded in agreement, flushed in the face. She felt bad for not visiting the older lady. Delia was such a nice lady, and she probably got very lonely with the years Ash had been away.

She turned to Brock, smiling at him and hugging him too. "Thank you for everything Brock, I'm so happy that you were able to look out for my boy for so long."

"I'm not a little kid any more..." Ash said, crossing his arms looking at the ground. Delia waved him off, patting Brock's chest as he too looked embarrassed.

"Oh I know Honey." She told Ash, laughing. Brock gave his response, "Well someone has to feed his belly before it starves." He grinned at Delia as she had a glint in her eye that she emphasize with him. Last but not least was Dawn.

Dawn looked down in embarrassment. She felt out of the loop, it was like Delia knew everyone but her. Delia clasped her hands into the younger girl, smiling.

"It was so nice to meet you Dawn, you seem like such a sweet bright girl. You should stick around before going back to Sinnoh, I can show you all of Ash's baby pictures! Oh he was so cute, you'd love them. I could also teach you how to cook to, since with Ash around you have to be a good cook." Delia laughed as she too pulled the girl into a hug. Even if she didn't know her long, she still felt like giving a hug. Dawn smiled brightly, glad to have bonded with Delia with the short period of time.

Misty noticed Ash biting his lip with the baby pictures comment, probably not wanting to hurt his mother. Tracey had said his goodbyes in a less dramatic manner. As the five were heading down the route towards Viridan City, Delia couldn't help but yell out, "Oh Ash, Gary! Don't forget to change your underwear every day!"

The girls, plus Brock, snickered at that comment as both boys covered their eyes in shame.

* * *

The road to Viridian was a short, yet awkward walk.

It all started with Gary trying to reach for her hand in the beginning. Misty had quickly brought her hand to her chest, crossing her arms.

"What do you think your _doing._" She hissed, glaring at him. He rolled his eyes, then smiled cockily at her.

"Well _darling, _I would have thought that you wanted this to be convincing. Obviously Ash isn't jealous, more delighted then every. So I suggest that you grab my hand." He offered his hand to her this time as she glared at it like it was a bug Pokemon.

She quickly looked up from his hand to see Ash and Dawn laughing at what Brock had said. She started to slow down, watching Dawn lock arms with Ash with a bashful smile. Misty felt a pang of jealously. She frowned, angry. Ash was laughing, he looked happy. He then turned his head, his smile growing brighter.

"Hurry up Slowpokes!" He said, waving them to hurry up. Misty, watched Dawn tightening her hold onto Ash, but he didn't mind. Misty bashfully grabbed Gary's hand, pulling him forward as she stomped towards them. Gary intertwined their fingers, smirking at his victory. She couldn't resist his lovely charm, of course , just like any other girl.

Gary was just doing this ordeal because he just been bored with his daily life and girls flinging themselves at him. When Misty had gave him the challenge to mess with Ash, who wouldn't accept? Besides, Ash and her ever got together, then he could have bragging rights saying he did her first. His smile broaden at the thought of that. She was stubborn, but she was just like any other girl of course. Something to entertain him.

Ash looked at their conjoined hands, his smile completely off his face, replaced with a frown.

"Hey Misty, how about we linked arms too? It could be like a train." He said lamely, instantly regretting it. Dawn gave him a glare as she loosened her hold on him. Ash was confused. He had actually liked the warmth Dawn gave him with her holding his arm. He rather it be his hand, but he had to time everything properly. He just wanted his best friend away from his sleaze ball friend.

Misty looked up surprised as Ash was offering his arm. She felt something on her other hand. _What was that_? She thought as she looked down to see there was another hand in hers. Was she really holding Gary's hand?

_Great, why to make yet another rash decision on emotions _ She told herself as her heart fluttered linking arms around Ash's. Gary had looked unfazed with the action looking out on the road with still a smirk on his face. _Why is he smirking?!_ Angered once again, she shook his hand off, instead locking arms with him, as Dawn did with Brock.

This was uncomfortable after a few minutes. Whenever Misty went to let go of Ash, wouldn't let her. When giving him a look, he just smiled innocently. Marill with Piplup trailed behind the five trainers, in a seemingly joyful conversation.

She had to endure the awkward silent all of them were giving out, in a awkward position . Misty should have been glad that Ash was giving her physical attention, except why did it have to be so damn uncomfortable?!

She was lucky it was only a ten minute walk to Viridan to Pallet, or else she'd probably would have said something. She blamed Ash for this!

She suddenly wondered, if this was how the trip was going to be, what did she get herself into?

**Gahhhh! THEY FREAKING FINALLY LEFT PALLET! Next up is the Viridan Forest. *Crackles evilly.* I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I try to make the Banter between them funny and lively, tell me if I did alright. I hope I didn't make Brock to much OOC...**

**Review! **


End file.
